Let Me Love You
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: Upon a peculiar meeting with Aizen, a form of dread develops in the Fourth Espada's gut. Will this red flag prove to be true, much to Ulquiorra's disdain, or just a fluke of paranoia? What happens when it's not a fluke at all? Chaos...
1. Caught In the Act

**Summery:** _Usually things went the way Ulquiorra intended, but an abrupt change of events throws him off balance. Usually he stayed near until the woman finished eating, but an abrupt summon from his Lord forces him away. The most unsettling part about it was when he was returning to said woman with red flags jerking up in his minds eye. Even he couldn't understand his paranoia for such a thing, nor his distress for something so unworthy of his attention. Regardless he wasn't prepared for the sight he found behind her doors..._

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach than how come I wasn't aware of it? Damn it than Ulquiorra would certainly still be here! No unfortunately I don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does, the lucky bastard...

**BOLD: **Is inner thoughts.

_Italics: _Stands for a flash back.

"..." clearly talking just in case you, for some reason, didn't know that...

**WARNING: There is RAPE in this starting conclusion! If you can't stomach such things feel free to skip the part in Italics. I suppose that's all you gotta know for this, so enjoy!**

By all means the fourth Espada was not in a very jovial mood, but unlike a certain woman he didn't wear his emotions out on a sleeve either. To anyone else he was impassive, the same stoic expression worn on his pale face betraying nothing of the Espada's current thoughts, or agitation. The fact of the matter though was that Ulquiorra was indeed not happy.

On any normal standards he wouldn't give a flying fuck, but this was not normal. On more than one occasion the Espada Grimmjow was trespassing in his domain, more than usual. Not only that but trespassing suspiciously close to the woman's room. This did not bode well with Ulquiorra. The woman was his charge, his responsibility to insure she remained alive and well and certainly HIS prey. Damned be the man who got in the way of Aizen's plans of doing just that.

This wasn't why the Espada was agitated though. He had been summoned away from his ward by Aizen himself, just shortly after arriving to feed the woman. And now he was briskly walking back to make sure the stubborn woman had at least fed herself. There was this horrible nagging sensation in his gut that said something was amiss in his quarters.

Orihime Inoue, he was pretty sure that was what the woman's name was. He recalled his first encounter with the woman and declaring her trash from the get go. Now however she was anything but trash if even Aizen had shown interest in the woman's strange abilities. The woman could prove to be a roller coaster of emotions; fiery and disobedient, but it was so easy to break her spirit. It took so little for him to get her to do what he wanted. But she was admittedly fascinating. The way she spoke so easily of the heart; claiming it was with her friends. Such an absurd thing to say really. Yet the the woman completely believed it. It was unsettling; her hopes of being freed from this place, her unwavering beliefs that the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki would wistfully barge in and save her.

These hopes and dreams of hers irked him to no end. He wanted to show her just how futile these thoughts of hers were; that despite all her hopes and dreams and adoration for that blasted man she was never going to leave this place. He would make it his personal goal to kill Ichigo Kurosaki just to prove his point if he had to. He would show that woman that a heart and it's emotional burdens made her weak; made everyone weak, that it was unnecessary.

His thoughts were running minuscule as he drew closer to the woman's corridor, the smell of food still pungent in the air. His eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Did his threat of forcing the food down her throat still not ring clear? He drew closer more flippantly his hands moments from touching the door only to stop short.

"..." His ears could pick up the smallest of sounds behind the door. It sounded muffled like the woman was crying. She certainly did that too often on regular occasions, but this... This sounded like someone was trying to keep her quiet.

As if something snapped Ulquiorra threw the door open busting it off one of it's hinges in the process. Eyes darting to an unmistakable sight that made his stomach turn in disgust. The woman was looking right at him with such pleading eyes, wide purple gray hues, now looking at him to save her. He would of found it ironic really for her to look at him that way; a look that seemed more suited for the Kurosaki Shingami she fawned for, but no she was giving him that look instead now.

Ulquiorra left little room for Grimmjow to respond though, his spiritual energy sparking in a flaring rage to crush them both under it's pressure. He was making sure just to let him know just how fucked he was at that precise moment. Moving with precise movements he was upon them both grasping the remains of the hollow jaw upon the lesser ranking Espada and jarring him off the woman. Seemingly with a flick of his hand he threw the fiery blue haired man into a wall breaking under the force ever so slightly.

"Fuck! What you go and do that for, Ulquiorra!?" He was grasping at his jaw sorely, that bastard almost ripped the damn thing off. "Couldn't wait your turn?!"

"My turn?" His voice unwavering, not once betraying the rage oozing through his lifeless veins. "You're mistaken to think I would lower myself to such disgusting acts. Now get out."

"Heh, maybe you should try it some time and you'd think other wise." He glowered at the dark haired man before him.

" ." There was certainly means to kill in his voice grabbing what clothing belonged to the blue haired Espada and throwing it at him. "Now."

Grimmjow just smirked in the face of danger grasping the clothes to quickly pull back on, "You really should try it, maybe than you wouldn't be such a tight ass." He barked out, nearly dodging a cero fired out after him.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama..."

Reassured with the sounds of the sixth Espada cursing did he finally actually acknowledge the woman. She was bruised and battered, bleeding from places he cared not to know about, and sobbing. "Don't thank me just yet, woman. Don't think for a moment I saved you out of pity or sympathy." He turned fully to face her, his expression unreadable, "Heal yourself woman, Aizen would not be pleased to see you in such a pathetic condition."

"H-Hai..." Just a murmur of words falling from her abused lips. She shifted sorely to turn her back to him, silent tears cascading down her face. She was broken... The one thing she held on to gone and taken from her. Her virginity she had all but hoped to give to Ichigo was now gone. No amount of healing could bring such a precious thing back. Still she healed herself under his watchful eyes the only clues that anything happened being the blood left behind.

Of course Orihime knew he was acting out on orders to preserve her well being, but for a moment she could of sworn Ulquiorra was thoroughly enraged. Had she miss read the rise in his spiritual energy? Perhaps she did, maybe it was just hopeful thinking on her part. She sighed shaking her head quietly to herself. There seemed to be a fine line between kidnapper and prisoner between them.

Pleased, Ulquiorra pivoted on his heel, glancing once at the remains of her tattered clothes. He'd have to gather her new ones considering the state Grimmjow put them in. That man had no morals or sense of duty. He was hardly loyal to Aizen, he wasn't sure why he didn't dispose of the Espada himself.

"I'll be back, woman. Till than clean yourself up and eat." Exiting he made sure to jerk the door back onto it's hinges and locking the door shut. He kept his senses alert just in case that bastard decided to return and finish what he started. With this in mind though he took off at a quicker pace. He couldn't have the woman wandering around bare to the world as she was even if she was locked in her room...

The last thing Orihime wanted at that precise moment was to be alone, specially after such a traumatic experience. In fact she almost found herself moving to go after the Espada, but by the time she had turned around he was out of the room and the door locked. With a heavy sigh she gathered to her feet stumbling sorely to the bathroom. She would at least follow through with cleaning herself of the grime and smell of sex as well as blood. The very thoughts of it brought tears back to her eyes as she filled the bath with water.

She couldn't help but think if only Ulquiorra wasn't summoned away it wouldn't have happened. He'd be leaning against the door with that stony expression of his waiting for her to finish eating than leave. But no he was called away and the moment he was gone HE entered the room. The moment he entered through that door she knew it could only mean bad news for her. It was the one and only time she had wished Ulquiorra was present, would suddenly burst in and kick this man out from daring to hassle his prisoner. But he didn't come that was clear as day and a feeling of dread had taken over her.

With a shaky sigh she lowered herself into the warm water with a grimace, moving shaky hands to wash herself with a rag. She wasn't sure how long she sat there sobbing, "Kurosaki-kun..." She chanted his name as if it was the only line of humanity she had left, that if she willed it he'd appear and take her away from this place and right what was wrongly done. Would he even want her anymore? She was tainted, impure, would he be disgusted with her? Would he tell her she had been weak and could of stopped it? Or worse... What if he didn't want her at all? What if the man she loved had fallen for someone else without her knowing? Would life be worth living anymore than?

Clenching her eyes shut she willed the images and thoughts away, but they refused to obey, jabbing at her visual mind. Things had happened so fast and sudden...

_"You shouldn't be in here, Ulquiorra-sama will be mad." Orihime murmured in uncertainty._

_A devilish grin spread across his face, "Sorry woman, but Ulquiorra won't be coming back any time soon. So why don't we have some fun?" In a flash he pinned her down to the bed._

_"Wh-What are you doing!? Get off!"_

_"I don't think so princess." He covered her mouth swiftly with his hand, "Can't have you alerting anyone now can I? I certainly can't fathom the thought he gets to have you all to himself. He's like a damn vulture lurking the corridors making sure no one touches you Princess. So tell me," His faced broke into that grin of his again, "Has he touched you, hmm?" A hand venturing to grope a plump breast._

_Her eyes widened in horror, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. He was gonna rape her and no one was around to stop it.. Oh God Ulquiorra why'd you have to leave?_

_"Judging from your look I'd say he hasn't. What a pity to neglect you like that. But don't worry woman I'll take care of you now." He chuckled removing his hand from her mouth to crush his own lips against hers hungrily. His tongue forced its way into her sweet cavern of her mouth tasting every little inch of the oasis her mouth had to offer._

_Orihime was practically gagging on the intruding limb in her mouth the tears freely falling in waves. She squirmed and tried to kick him off but he kept her firmly down, he was simply too strong for her. This was all wrong, she couldn't believe this was happening to her it had to be some nightmare! Her first kiss stolen by this crude man. __**Kurosaki-kun save me! Somebody, anyone, please wake me up from this nightmare make it stop! Ulquiorra-sama!**__ Her mind was practically screaming where her mouth could not._

_"Stubborn little bitch aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked, "That's alright I like them feisty!" He cackled grabbing her clothing and ripping it open, his mouth making a hasty trail down her neck with abusing kisses, nips, and bites. Once more his hand covering her mouth from any attempt's of screaming. His body shifted against hers his groin connecting with her core._

_Her eyes widened in disbelief at feeling his already aroused self hidden within his clothing. This simply could not be happening, not to her, what did she ever do to deserve this?! She fought more frantically against his frame, but he took it in stride pinning her legs with his own, his free hand grabbing her wrists to hold above her head. She was sobbing hysterically by than._

_"Oh come on princess try and enjoy it why don't you?" His lethal mouth latched onto an exposed nipple suckling it, tugging it with his teeth and nipping it ever so slightly, arising a pained groan from his captor. This only fueled his excitement releasing her wrists to rip what remaining cloth was on her frame to be exposed to his hungry eyes._

_Hands free Orihime fumbled weakly to try and push the sexual predator off. This was getting out of hand and fast. It only elected a growl from the Espada at her persistent resistance._

_"Don't make this any harder on your self than it needs to be." Grasping her wrists once more he pinned them down again starting from where he left off on the assault of her breast, leaving harsh bite marks to bruise on her skin, some even piercing skin to cause blood to spill. He all but eagerly lapped up like a cat high on catnip. Still he relentlessly went down on her body the hollow remains on his jaw grazing her sensitive skin as he went down along her stomach to her hip bone. And before she could even protest he was between her legs, dragging his tongue over her virgin folds tasting the sweet nectar he could find there._

_Her mind was reeling as her body arched in protest. His hand having all but left her mouth to occupy his new position over her. "No...No stop!" She cried in protest but he only grinned against her flesh his slick tongue diving into her opening making a feast out of her. "Aaahh!" She cried out in surprise. This was all wrong, this was wrong, everything about it was wrong! And yet her body was betraying her on so many levels as an unbearable pressure was building up between her legs. Just one more smooth thrust of his tongue and she was gone as she came to a climax, betraying a moan that she could not contain. Like a cat to a bowl of milk he lapped it up greedily making short work of it._

_"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" He smirked licking his lips, "I told you you'd enjoy it." Shifting his weight he moved back up along her frame stripping his pants off in one swift movement, "Now it's my turn..."_

_"N-No!" She tried to scream, do anything, but she was cut off with a fierce kiss and no warning what so ever as he penetrated forcefully into her. Her scream of pain was muffled against the Espada's lip as he tore into her virgin walls, breaking with it any pureness left within her body. She wasn't sure if she should be disgusted she could taste herself on his lips or not as she sobbed and quivered against his just felt completely empty inside.. Not only was her first kiss stolen, but now her virginity, all things she had wished to cherish and endure with Ichigo were now just hollow dreams of a never possible future._

_Like a broken doll she laid there and let him have his way with her, the only thing stating she was aware being her silent sobs. She couldn't even protect herself, let alone her friends. Ishida, Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo they were always looking after her, to protect her. Now look at her being raped without being able to fight it. She really was weak..._

_Yet like a Godsend the door was thrown open and she would have never believed how happy she was to see the stoic expressionless Espada. It was a blur of movement one moment he's staring right at her and the next the blue haired Espada is being thrown across the room. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or down at how pathetic she was to be saved by her own kidnapper. Either way a part of her had been relieved he had appeared when he did to her rescue, she just wished he had come much sooner..._

Orihime exhaled a shaky breath, **I really am pathetic... My friends are always saving me, I can hardly protect myself and now the very man who kidnaps me to this place has saved me... Why can't I be strong like Kurosaki-kun? Why can't I do anything against all odds and still come out on top? I only agreed to come here to protect my friends, but even here I still need protecting...**

"Woman, if you don't come out I'll be forced to come in."

Her head jarred to the side from her thoughts. When had he entered the room? Had she been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had failed to hear him enter?

"Ah... I'll be out shortly Ulquiorra-sama..." She murmured, slipping her weary bones from the warmth of the tub to stand once more. Grabbing the only towel present in the room she wrapped it around her frame and moved to open the door, her eyes meeting a sharp contrast of green emeralds that stood out on such pale skin. "Hai?"

Sitting neatly within the Espada's arms were clothing that he promptly placed in her hands, "Dress yourself." Simple and to the point, he always was... The look of stress was relevantly still clear on the woman's face, but looking her over he couldn't fathom why. She had healed herself properly so why did she still look in pain? Let alone worse off than he had left her.

"Woman..." He grabbed her arm abruptly peeling the towel from her frame to look her over sharply. He couldn't see any visible wounds on her, "What is bothering you? I thought I told you to heal yourself."

A gasp was elected from her lips instinctively grabbing the towel back from him. Than again this was Ulquiorra he wasn't some perverted pig, but he seemed to lack the understanding of, "modesty." Yes she was aware he had seen her bare only moments before hand, but that was besides the point!

"I'm fine!" She clutched the cloth to her frame a fierce blush rising on her cheeks.

He eyed her for a long moment, before releasing her arm, "You're lying, woman." He tucked his hands casually within his pockets.

"I-It's not like you'd understand anyway!" She snapped back tears forming in her eyes, but as abrupt as she was she slipped back into the bathroom.

Ulquiorra stared at the door for a moment of silence. Did that woman seriously close a door on him? The nerve of her! What right did she have to declare that he wouldn't understand anyway? Grabbing the door he jerked it open earning a startled gasp from her. She was at least half way dressed already; the woman sure knew how to fly into clothes quickly...

"Make me understand than, woman."

"Wh-what?" Orihime breathed out. Any other day she might of found his curiosity refreshing; that the Espada seemed eager to learn the ways of the heart. Today though was not one of those days she felt like answering him. She was stressed out enough as it was and now he wanted her to try and explain why she was so upset about what happened?

His eyes lingered on her unmoving, he knew she heard him the first time. He was never one to repeat himself and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

She sighed heavily. **He's not going to drop it... Why must he be so stubborn? **Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she quickly slipped the rest of her clothes over her form. Once done did she turn fully towards him to acknowledge him.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." She raised a hand to place on his chest near the hole where his heart should be, "Without a heart you simply can not understand the inner pain I am going through right now." Her hand dropped back to her side shortly after, "I've been verbally abused by you countless times since my stay here, but now those seem like nothing to me. My personal space has been violated, I'VE been violated. Things I held on to that were precious to me were torn from my body... I can never regain those things now. No amount of healing can bring that back, Ulquiorra-sama..."

Torn from her body? What in names was this woman blubbering on about? Her body was in tact nothing on her suggested a piece was missing. Her limbs were in place, there hadn't been some gaping hole in her form either when he had seen her.

"Woman you are speaking nonsense. What was so precious to you that was torn from your frame? Nothing suggests a part of you is missing from your body."

This was becoming frustrating, Orihime really did not want to go into detail about the subject, but one look at his eyes told her there was really no way around the matter. He certainly was being persistent as ever today like a stubborn ox. She mildly wondered if he turned into one considering the horn jutting out of the helm on his head. Sighing she moved to slip pass him back into the main room glancing at him quietly.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand..." A sad expression falling across her face; a hand wandering to touch her lips mournfully, "You just don't understand what it's like to have your first kiss stolen by a crazed man... It should of been Kurosaki-kun!" Her hands covered her face as she wept softly, "My first kiss should of been with the man I love not that animal! He should of been touching me in such ways in adoration and love and taking me for the first time." Her hands dropped to glower at him, "But that won't happen now! I've been corrupted, deflowered and impure! I have nothing precious left to give to him! You can't possibly understand what that feels like!"

So that's why the woman was upset? Because of a kiss? Because of her virginity taken from her? What importance did such things hold to be considered precious to her? Just because it should of been with that shinigami? Was that her reasoning for it being precious? It should of been with him, it should of been with him, that's all she kept ranting about. What was so damn special about that boy that she fawned over him so? It made him sick to his stomach how she held him with such high regards.

"Woman... What difference does it make if it was the first? Surely you would have several more. Your reasoning for something so minuscule baffles me."

"M-Minuscule!?" She was raging mad at him, "A kiss is anything but minuscule! It's something shared between two lovers, two souls, that both want it! Something as a kiss should be soft, tender, passionate but firm! It shouldn't be forced on to someone! What happened to me is rape, Ulquiorra-sama... You say everyone is trash... Rape is even worse than trash, it's below it. Trash is like a godsend compared to rape, Ulquiorra..."

The woman was certainly a raving lunatic of emotions today. By the time she had finished speaking his head was cocked to the side with a bored expression across his face. However the way she mentioned this act of rape being below the standards of even trash he was beginning to think he should of killed the blue haired demon. And what was this whole talk about kissing being wanted by both parties? Or how a real kiss should be? The woman seemed to put a lot of thought into these things...

"Woman, you mentioned you had nothing precious left to give, but what of the heart? You speak of it so highly, is that not something precious to give to someone you..." he paused as if questioning the word and how it felt on his lips, "love?" It seemed he caught the woman off guard, since now she was looking at him in what he assumed must be bafflement. Her mouth would open as if to say something than close. **This must be what a fish looks like out of water... **He mused to himself.

"I...Mm..." She looked down at the ground brows scrunched forward in questioning thought. She hated to admit it, but Ulquiorra was right. Maybe the Espada paid more attention than he let on with that poker face of his... A heavy sigh escaped her lips; her head raising to abruptly beam him a smile, "Your right Ulquiorra-sama, if there's anything precious left in me to offer to him, than it is my heart. Nothing can take that from me." She paused hesitantly, "Thank you..."

A small frown tugged it's way on to his lips. **What is with this woman? One moment she's raging and yelling the next she's all smiles. Now she's thanking me? **He closed his eyes before turning on his heel to move towards the door.

"Ul-Ulquiorra-sama?" She looked at him with questioning eyes; had she said something to upset him? "Are you leaving so soon...?"

He paused momentarily in his actions to look at her from the corner of his eyes, "Woman I'm not here to comfort, or pamper you. You are here to serve Lord Aizen and I am not here to entertain you. Now when I return your tray better be clear of food."

"But it's-" He cut her off though with a piercing glare that clearly stated he didn't give a damn if it was cold. It was that, 'Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat when I return,' look. Without further any explanation he left the room locking it behind him, leaving the woman to sigh heavily to herself.

"But I don't want to be alone either..." She murmured to herself. Ulquiorra might of not been the best of company and could be rather mean with his words at her, but it was better than anyone else at this point. At least he never tried to touch her, or harm her even though he had all the means in the world to he never did. Not even when she slapped him that one time. A blush crept to her cheeks in embarrassment at the memory. **I was really out of line there... But he was saying such mean things! He deserved it... **She sighed again. Still...his company was the one thing she wanted the most right now. He would at least listen to her and try to understand.

Orihime could consider him a friend on some levels, or at least the only friend she seemed to have in this place. Sure, he was cold and stony, hardly expressive and on some levels mean, but he at least catered to her needs. He made sure she ate, even if he threatened to force feed her, but she figured it was his way of looking out for her well being. Than again he probably just did it because Aizen told him to...

She sighed again flopping down on to the couch to glare at the cold food before her. She couldn't help but wonder if the Espada ever thought for himself, or even did anything for himself. It always seemed to be because Aizen wants this or Aizen that with the pale skinned man. She mentally amused the thought that Ulquiorra didn't take a piss unless Aizen told him too... She couldn't help but laugh at the very idea. Than again she never did see him eat or drink anything before. Maybe being a hollow and all such functions weren't required.

"I suppose if he really cared he wouldn't make me eat such distasteful food..." She mumbled to herself grabbing her fork to poke at the gruel. Reluctantly though she began to eat the cold bland food. "Maybe I'll try my luck with him in seeing if I can have something else to eat for a change..."

"Do you always talk to yourself like this Princess?" A head of silver hair and a fox like grin greeted her at the door way, earning a startled yelp from the orange haired girl.

"G-Gin-sama!" She squeaked nervously. Could this day get any worse?


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Er I don't own Bleach...Nuff said.

**Bold:** Thoughts; glorious inner thoughts!

_Italic: _Past tense, flash back, anything of this sort and you pretty much got it...

**Warning: Hmm, not much warning wise for this chapter. Rambling Orihime, annoyed Ulquiorra, and a side not believed to exist within Gin Ichimaru. Oh and whiny sobby Orihime of course. Enjoy?**

The shinigami in question quirked a thin silver brow at the girl, "The one and only of course." Gin stated in a sing song voice, "Don't tell me I surprised you Princess? You're usually not so jittery. Did Ulquiorra do something to cause such unease?"

Orihime chewed on her bottom lip warily, "No of course not! Ulquiorra-sama is always kind to me, in his own way."

Stepping forward, Gin moved to take up a seat next to the frazzled girl, making quick note how she quickly stiffened. "Than what is bothering you Hime?" The usual cheshire cat like grin slipping from his face and his eyes parting to show the blue orbs hidden there.

She couldn't help but sigh heavily. Gin Ichimaru was the one shinigami amongst Aizen's allies, if you could call them that, that left her questioning his motives. He was always so coy and beating around the bush. He was either the enemy or an ally and she couldn't place just which side he really was on. Orihime certainly knew Aizen's side, he was the enemy simple as that. Tousen followed Aizen blindly, no pun intended, but Gin was a different story all together. The problem was could she really confined in this man? Could she really trust Gin Ichimaru?

Orihime was aware, to a degree, that Rangiku had been in love with this man. She was also aware he betrayed her and left her with a broken sorrow filled heart. But what plagued Orihime the most was why would he do it if he was in love with her? Did he have secret motives here? She found herself playing with the idea that Gin was only here waiting for an opportunity to maybe betray Aizen. That seemed like a good enough reason to feign ignorance and break all ties to Soul Society to appear as loyal as ever to Aizen. Only Orihime knew this was just an idea, she had no clue if that was the case at all.

"Why did you do it?" She had deliberately avoided his question and she knew it, but she had to know damn it, if not for Rangiku's sake.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave Rangiku like that, Gin-sama? You know she drinks herself silly over you... So how could you break her heart like that? Are you really as heartless as Lord Aizen?"

The grin seemed to spark back into play, "Does she, now? But I do believe you are avoiding my question, Princess." He hummed playfully.

"I refuse to say a word." She crossed her arms over her busty chest trying her hardest to be strong in the face of the enemy. "Unless you tell me, I won't answer you."

"Since when did our sweet innocent Princess resort to such blackmailing ways?" Gin chuckled lightly amused at the girls bluff of appearing strong.

"I guess it comes with the territory and the people one meets in this secluded room." She dared to lock eyes with him.

"Fair enough, Princess. I shall," he paused rotating his wrist in an aloof fashion, "amuse you and your curiosity for the time being."

She blanched. **That's it? Just like that, he's gonna tell me? **Orihime couldn't believe her luck! If she knew it would be this easy to get him to speak she would of tried this a long time ago!

"My ways may seem cruel to you, Princess.." He was speaking in such a hushed tone she was starting to think the room was bugged or something, "but what I did was for Rangiku's sake."

"For Rangiku? But you left her so broken! How can you say that?"

He smiled lazily, "I was simply protecting her Hime. I had no intentions of it affecting her so hard as it seems to have done."

She looked at him quizzically with anger at first, than realization, "You-"

"Uh ah~" He chuckled, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her, "The walls have ears my dear, Princess. I believe I have satisfied your curiosity, yes?" The cheshire cat smile was back full blown upon his face, "Now I do believe you owe me a reply to my own question, Princess."

So her assumption had been right! Or at least she thought it was right. He didn't exactly let her voice her thoughts about it... But she had to be right, right? If he did it to protect Rangiku than it could only mean he intended on betraying Aizen when the time was right! Or had she misunderstood? **Damn it this is all too confusing... But he did technically answer me if not in a round about way... Damn you Gin Ichimaru.** She had to fight herself from pouting openly at him.

"Grimmjow was in here..." she mumbled with a heavy sigh, she certainly had no way of beating around it now. He had answered her after all, if not directly, and she had nothing else to hold against him now.

"He was, was he?" Now that she mentioned it there were faint traces of the blue haired Espada's spiritual pressure, but the most present was Ulquiorra's that he had over looked it. "I take it his company was not desired, Princess?"

Orihime found herself chewing on her bottom lip again, glancing at the silver haired man warily than back down to her fiddling hands, "He..." her voice cracked, "He..."

"Did he touch you Hime..." His hand finding her chin forcing her to look at him. He could see the tall tell signs of tears forming at her eyes.

Orihime wasn't sure what was more terrifying at that moment in time. The mans usual fox grin, or how damn serious he looked right now. Lips in a thin line, eyes narrowed and dangerous, the sight made her shudder involuntarily.

"Y-Yes..." She barely managed to breath out a reply.

The moment she spoke seemed to be her undoing though, as she found the air leaving her lungs upon being clutched to the mans chest fiercely. A part of her was utterly terrified about being in this mans embrace so abruptly on such short notice. Another part was fearing for her life of the impossible possibilities that could come from it, but the moment he spoke again such terrors flew out the window.

"How? Did he.." He hesitated for a moment, "rape you?"

Orihime clutched her eyes shut firmly, speaking in a choked sob, "Yes..."

Gin sighed heavily, raising a hand to stroke the girls orange locks in a form of comfort, but he spoke no further. He found himself mulling over this information in distaste and conflicted interest. Should he report these happenings to Aizen? That was the main issue at hand. Exactly how would Aizen deal with this, would he kill the Espada, or would he find his interest in the girl no longer needed?

He glanced down at the quiet sobbing girl in his embrace, her dainty hands having curled into his clothing as she sobbed there. **No, I doubt he'd get rid of the girl, she seems capable of still healing and rejecting time and space. The lack of injury from the encounter on her frame is a sure sign of that. **However the thing still plaguing him was if the deed was accomplished.

"Hime, was the action accomplished?"

"No..." She murmured trying to wipe her tears with her arms, "Ulquiorra-sama kicked the door in and threw him off, before that...could happen..." Well, no Ulquiorra didn't kick the door open, but he might as well have in the long run.

"I see." He sighed a bit of relief. **So the Cuatro returned in time.**

Now Gin was no expert on Arrancar's and hollows, but they certainly weren't born in the fashion humans were. But there was no research of what would happen between an Arrancar and human breeding. That alone was unsettling and he certainly didn't want to find out the result. There was always a chance that nothing would come of it, but that mad possibility that something COULD was unnerving.

The more Gin thought about it the more unappealing it was becoming to tell Aizen. If Aizen was anything, it was calculating and perspective. If he could come to this conclusion so would Aizen and the worst part was the possibility Aizen might want to actually partake in such an ungodly experiment. If he did he'd certainly use Stark, or Ulquiorra for that very purpose to attempt impregnating the woman. Szayel would surely be all to happy to partake in the experiment as well, monitoring the woman and making sure she stayed well.

Closing his eyes, Gin sighed quietly to himself. The best route seemed to be the one where he kept this info from Aizen. Least some powerful abomination were to be the offspring of the experiment, having it's mothers rejecting abilities and the power and strength of one of the top Espada's. Certainly Aizen would jump at the idea of something that dangerous to control, if not take his place if he were to fall from his throne. **Definitely have to keep this under the wraps...**

"Gin-sama?" Orihime murmured catching the sound of the ex-captain's sigh, "Is something troubling you?"

He smiled, looking down at her, "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Princess." **At least she's calmed down now.**

It would seem at that precise moment the green eyed Espada decided to return to the room. He was certainly irritable at seeing the Shinigami in the room with his ward, but at least they were clothed. **Can't leave the damn woman for ten minutes without someone else barging into her room.**

"Your unusually early, Cuatro." Gin grinned wolfishly, "I don't believe it's lunch time for the Princess yet."

"What are you doing in here Gin." His hands twitched within the confines of his pockets. The compromising position of the woman between the captains legs was nerve racking, not to mention the woman's hands curled into the mans shirt. To top it off the woman had been clearly crying again and the urge to grab the silver haired man and throw him out was slowly rising.

"Simply what you can not comprehend in to doing, Cuatro." The grin was still plastered on his face.

Orihime wasn't a rocket scientist, but even she could tell that Ulquiorra did not like Gin. She wasn't one to ask questions, or why this seemed to be the case between the two, but the tension was suffocatingly thick within the air. Did something happen between the two to cause such a rift between them?

"And what, pray tell, would that be, Gin." Though he was clearly speaking to the man, his intense gaze was on the woman. He did not like where she was at all. He hadn't liked seeing her between Sexta's legs and he certainly didn't like her between this mans legs either.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked raising a hand to comb through the hair atop Orihime's head, "I'm comforting the Princess, an attachment and action of emotion you simply lack, Schiffer."

**Schiffer? Was that Ulquiorra's last name? **Orihime had never heard the name referred to Ulquiorra before, than again she didn't think the Espada's had last names to begin with. She figured it was just Ulquiorra and that was it, the story of his undistinguished life.

Sure she heard Cuatro to distinguish his rank before, but Schiffer? That was certainly new in her book of knowledge. Course getting anything out of Ulquiorra to know the Espada better was like pulling teeth. Specifically teeth that didn't require being pulled in the first place.

"Emotions are for the weak." Ulquiorra replied in a rather clipped tone, but his eyes had narrowed ever so slightly. "Whatever comforting she needed is clearly needed no more. The woman seems fine now, your services are no longer required."

"So it would seem." Gin smirked patting her head lightly, "But that's really for Princess to decide," he turned his gaze down to her, "don't you think?"

If Orihime thought Ulquiorra's gaze was intense before, well, it just got ten times more so. If looks could burn skin, hers would certainly be sizzling on fire right now. At least her skin felt like it was on fire at that particular moment.

"Uh..eh heh..." Orihime spoke warily, "I think I'll be alright now Gin-sama... Ulquiorra is just being, um, over protective after finding me in such a compromising situation earlier... If not paranoid and on guard. Besides, "She broke into a smile, "Ulquiorra-sama is here now! I can talk to him, or, um we could play a game!" She was rambling and she knew it, and if possible, digging herself a grave with each passing moment, "Oh I know! Maybe he'll take me on a tour around Las Noches? Wouldn't that be nice?" She clasped her hands together at the idea, a far away look to her eyes, "Maybe a visit to the kitchen to make a proper meal for myself? Or somewhere away from Las Noches... Somewhere warm and sunny! Ulquiorra could use some sun don't you think Gin-sama?"

"Woman." He cut her off before she made a bigger fool of herself. "You're rambling. Unless you want to continue making yourself look like an idiot I suggest you stop."

As if it wasn't bad enough that, that damn Shinigami had insulted him when it came to understanding emotions... Now the woman had gone and try to put words to him for his reactions and behavior. It's not like Ulquiorra didn't have emotions! He certainly understood despair, hurt and anger well enough, it's just a matter of the fact he didn't show them. As for comfort, love, and such silly nonsensical emotions he knew what they were. He's read them over plenty of times in the dictionary, but he simply just didn't have them or understood them, even if the dictionary was throwing it in his face. The fact of the matter though was that the Shinigami had insulted him about it.

Had he not mention before to the woman he was not there to pamper or comfort her? And yet this man was doing just that! He wasn't sure if this upset him because she didn't need such reassurance, or if this was some twisted form of the emotion called jealousy. Jealousy didn't make much sense to him in the situation. What reason did he have to be jealous? It had to be do to the fact all this time he had been showing the woman, Orihime, that she was strong without such emotional necessities. She was strong without needing her friends to protect her and now Gin seemed to be jeopardizing all that work he put into her.

On top of that the woman had tried to claim his actions to paranoia and over protectiveness. The most irritable thing about that was the fact she was probably right. When had the woman been able to read him so well? That was the most baffling thing of all. He had always been reserved and poker faced about things around her, yet she was some how peeling his wall away to be able to pin point how he was feeling. It just didn't make sense! Perhaps he was spending far too much time with the woman for her to be able to familiarize his...HIS emotions... This had to be just a good guess on her part in her rambling state of mind and nothing more. Surely he was looking far too deep into the matter.

"Ah..." She bit her lip sheepishly, "Sorry Ulquiorra-sama..."

Gin chuckled lightly, "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for, Princess?" Truth be told he found the whole rambling affair to be entertaining, if not cute on some level. "Cuatro shouldn't leave you to this room for so long, you certainly have far too many things running through your little mind. In fact I don't think Lord Aizen would mind if he let you out to stretch those legs of yours. Can't have you becoming lazy in here after all. Some fresh air wouldn't hurt ne, Schiffer?"

**Damn it he's meddling again.** If there was one thing Ulquiorra hated it was this meddlesome man, shoving his foot out where it wasn't wanted. But damn it all, that hopeful look in the woman's eyes made it hard from him to flat out say no.

"I shall speak with Aizen about it." Regardless Gin had a point. He didn't want the woman to become lazy in here, let alone become a fat couch potato. The very idea was very appalling.

"Th-Thank you Ulquiorra-sama!" Orhime couldn't help but be surprised that the Espada would consider it. Course she knew there was a chance that Aizen might say no to her walking around Las Noches, but right now she wanted to keep her hopes high. This room was becoming rather stuffy after all and after today she really didn't want to be in it anymore.

"Well there you have it." Gin hummed seeming in victory as he stood up from the couch, "Now that that's settled I shall take my leave. Oh, and Cuatro I require your presence for a moment, so if you wouldn't mind following me out so I may speak with you?"

**What could the Shinigami possibly want with me? **His eyes moved from Orihime to the silver haired man, than back to Orihime. He closed his eyes casually, probably the equivalent of what would be considered a sigh from the Espada. Turning on his heel from his spot he exit the room first, a sign that he was going to at least hear the damn man out.

"Woman..." He paused before exiting the room to grasp her attention, locking eye contact, "I'll be back shortly, don't get to comfortable. Gather whatever things you wish to take with you."

"Ulquiorra-sama?" She asked in confusion. **What the hell does he mean things I want to take with me? It's not like I have many items in here to begin with...**

His gaze shifted away from her seeming to be staring at something down the hall, or nothing in particular. "I'm moving you to a new room." With that said he stepped out of viewing with Gin and his fox like grin following after him.

_"I'm moving you to a new room."_

Was he serious? She wasn't even sure she heard right! Was Ulquiorra seriously moving her to a new room? Even so it's not like she had any valuable items in here... Except maybe the towel and cleaning items in the bathroom.

Orihime wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at the door in disbelief. **He's really moving me? Than again... **She looked around the room quietly, specifically the indented wall where Grimmjow had been thrown. **It's not exactly cozy in here anymore... In that case... **With new resolve she stood up, fists for hands, a burning revolution relevant within her eyes. **I won't keep him waiting then!**

With purpose she quickly fled to the bathroom, after all Ulquiorra wasn't much for conversation so she doubted he'd speak long with Gin. Grabbing her only towel present, now hung to dry, she grabbed her cleaning utensils to gather them upon the piece of cloth. Satisfied she wrapped the towel around them to make a sort of tied sack, now if only she had a stick of some sorts she could hang it on the end in the fashions of a stereotype comical cartoon character. To bad for her the only thing remotely close to a stick was the horn that jutted out of Ulquiorra's head. Most certainly he'd kill her if she tried putting it on there, but still the image of him flopping over from the abrupt weight to his head was rather entertaining...

With a shake of her head she gathered up, what she now called, her "little happy sack" into her arms. A bounce in her step she returned to the couch to await her Guardian's return. Guardian didn't really seem to suit him much, but he was responsible for her care, right?

**Authors Note:** I realized after having this sit in my gmail drafts for months, (yes your author uses gmail to type this stuff up. Spell check yay!) that this was pretty a good enough spot to stop chapter two... Might be on the short side, but bare with me. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer?


	3. New Destination

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters foreseen within this drabble of a lunatic. Oh wait that lunatic is me...

**Bold: **Inner thoughts

_Italic: Past Tense or to stress something._

**Warning: Hmm. Nothing to explicit to be worried about. Orihime is moved to a new room, Gin and Ulquiorra have a heart to heart, and Orihime starts noticing things! GOOD LORDY. Oh and excuse my weird ass sense of humor. Enjoy?**

**Author Note: **Sorry if this took so damn long to get up here. Really I am. Just you know that whole down in the dumps thing happens. BUT I haven't given this up just yet! Thanks for sticking with me this far. Feel free to point out mistakes or help me become a better writer it's really appreciated! *heart*

Ulquiorra, even though relenting to listen to the shinigami, did not surmise the plan to speak of such outside the woman's room. So rather then stopping outside the room in the hallway he continued to walk down said pathway knowing very well Gin was following in his footsteps. The only time the Espada stopped was in front of a peculiar door. Stepping aside, Ulquiorra turned to face the Shinigami, hands tucked into his pockets and emerald eyes boring into the other mans slit like ones.

"How considerate of you, Ulquiorra. You surprise me with wanting to hear me out in private like this." Of course Gin expected no reply from the Espada at all, which is exactly what he got. He was further surprised to know he even knew where his quarters were, seeing how the door before them was indeed his room.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting, hmm?" He grinned stepping forward to open the door and slip in. "Please make yourself comfortable." He gestured off casually. Course Ulquiorra preferred to stand regardless of this.

"Just speak Gin." He was already becoming irritated with this man. The sooner he could return to the woman the better. He did not want to fail Aizen again by allowing such a distasteful act happen once more in his absence.

Ulquiorra did take note the Shinigami had an exquisite taste in fashioning his room. Certainly not overly expensive as Aizen's taste seems to be, but none the less fashionable. He'd give the man that, he had an appealing taste in furniture.

"Yes, yes of course. Patience my dear Cuatro." He looked over his shoulder with that grin of his as he seated himself. "Tell me have you spoken to Aizen of this...incident...yet?"

"No." His eyes narrowed the slightest of a fraction.

"Good. Keep it that way."

And just like that his eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Why would I follow such a crude order from you?"

"Because," he raised an index finger as if to make a point, "if you care even in a slightest way for that girl you won't subject her to such an act again."

"Explain."

"You and I both know Aizen is a very cunning person, Ulquiorra. What do you think he'll do with this information if it were to reach his ears?" Gin shifted to move his arms out along the tops of the couch in a relaxed gesture.

"Enforce punishment." Ulquiorra said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. What did this man take him for, an idiot?

"No. Think about it, Ulquiorra... Hollows are not born in the fashion humans are, but if an Espada were to mate with a human what do you suppose the out come could be? The girls ability to reject death itself mingled with the power of an Espada the offspring, if possible, would be dangerous. If I can come to this conclusion Aizen will too. Do to the nature of hollows births theirs a chance this abomination could kill it's own mother from the inside out. And who do you suppose Aizen would in act this breeding?"

"Starrk."

"Yes or," He raised a hand to point at the Espada, "you..." If Gin didn't know better he might of thought he saw the Espada grimace.

"I see..." No Ulquiorra most definitely did not like such a proposition. Not with him, and not with Starrk either. The whole sickening idea of interloping with a human was degrading, but her being forced into such a situation just for Aizens experiments and greed didn't sit all that well with him either. Not to mention knowing that woman pinned for that Shinigami Ichigo was even more so irritable. Such silly emotions that woman had for that pathetic excuse of a man. That boy was trash, SHE was trash, and he was very intent on killing that Shinigami to prove such to her.

"Very well..." He consented. Despite opposing Aizen by with holding this information went against every fiber in his being, he also did not want to partake in such a distasteful event if it were to come to such things. "I shall keep this from Aizen..."

"Glad you see things my way, Ulquiorra. You are free to leave now." Gin shifted to wave the Espada off.

Ulquiorra needed nothing more to tell him to leave as he let himself out. As for his mind it was running a mile a minute over this information. He had no doubt that Aizen would possibly come up with something so absurd if one of his right hand men could see the possibilities happen. Though right now he did question Gin's loyalties to the man as it was. Oddly enough he didn't care to much on the matter. Only thing that really mattered on his mind was moving the woman to a different room.

"Onna I'm coming in." It was his only warning he ever gave her before entering. He was a bit miffed that she looked up in surprise followed by a smile. What the hell was she smiling at him for anyway? "I see you are ready. Come." He turned from her which was her cue to follow after him. Which thankfully she complied with.

They walked for what seemed like ages to Orihime in dead silence. She hated silence and every so often she moved to possibly stir a conversation with him, but her mouth would close shortly after.** What am I thinking? Trying to get Ulquiorra to speak to me.. I must be desperate to seek a friend in him. Ugh but this silence is driving me nuts!**

Indeed it was driving the poor girl crazy to the point she was openly staring at him. Well perhaps not in a manner of staring off into space, but in one where she was absorbing him. For the first time she was really looking at him, his stance, his facial features, the helm that seemed to cover half his head, those piercing gorgeous green eyes, his pale complexion, his dark black raven hair, the teal markings on his face, and his upper lip that seemed tinged ashen black. She was noticing all these things at once and the thought that crossed her mind suddenly terrified her. **He's gorgeous... No...handsome. Wait...Did I just think Ulquiorra was...handsome?**

Immediately Orihimes cheeks arouse in a fiery flame of embarrassment that her hands immediately shot to her cheeks to try and redeem herself. **No. no, no what am I thinking? I love Kurosaki-kun! He's handsome and strong and his smiles bright up the sky like no others! Kurosaki-kun is my sun and star! Ulquiorra...Ulquiorra is like..is like... **She couldn't seem to place a finger on what to refer to him as.** He's like a vampire! Pale, alluring, and dangerous! **She finally mentally declared! **He's a temptation in my road that's all he is! Oh Kurosaki-kun please save me soon... **She groaned inwardly.

"Onna." She squeaked in surprise when he addressed her so suddenly. Even now her mind was warping 'onna' in a phrase of endearment. It was different when he flat out said 'woman' but as 'onna' it seemed endearing even to her befuddled mind, regardless to the fact it meant the same thing.

"H-Hai Ulquiorra-ku-sama?" She mentally slapped her self for almost saying -kun at the end of his name. He had clearly stated once before to just refer to him as Ulquiorra though he made little effort to stop her from using -sama at his name.

He eyed her skeptically with those green orbs of his, "Your rise in temperature to your face seems unnecessary. Or perhaps you are thinking of that Shinigami again?" The urge to openly frown at her was rising, but his face did no such thing.

"Ah heh heh heh.." She fumbled sheepishly, "O-Of course I am Ulquiorra-sama!" She laughed nervously, "Who else would I be thinking of?"** Certainly not you, no never you. ahahahaha... God why must I suck at lying...**

"Onna."

"I-I mean I think of Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Rukia-chan, Renji-kun and others too of course! It's not always Kurosaki-"

"Onna."

Her mouth immediately slapped closed, before she made a bigger fool of herself.

"Your rambling is unnecessary, nor desired. I care little of your friends in the long run they are all trash who have come here to meet their deaths."

"Th-That's so mean Ulquiorra-sama... Why are you so cold?" Orihime pouted.

"I only speak the truth woman." Again back to 'woman' over onna. "Besides..." He shifted a hand from the confinements of a pocket to grab her arm, "your body," his other hand retreated from it's pocket as well to grasp her face, "and soul belong to Aizen now. You should of forgotten these so called friends of yours already."

"Y-Yes Ulquiorra-sama..." She mumbled meekly.

"Then say it. Assure me this is true and you have not forgotten."

If possible it felt as if he was even closer then before. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest she could hear it ring in her ears; a faint blush adorn her cheeks. **Too close..He's too close... Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, lalala...** She tried desperately to drown out the situation with her beloved Ichigo.

"My body and soul belong to Aizen-sama and whatever he wishes to do with it..." She finally managed to breath out. And just like that he released her, his hands returning to their pockets.

"You would do best to remember that, onna."

Orihime could of sworn her stomach just flipped and her heart lodged in the deepest regions of her throat. Why did he do that switch from woman to onna, never mind they said the same meaning. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it. Maybe he just couldn't decide which felt better on his lips...

"Yes Ulquiorra-sama..." For the remainder of the walk it returned to silence once more. In that time she looked anywhere but him and nearly walked into him when he finally stopped.

"We're here." Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to her frame as he gestured to a door.

Immediately Orihime's eyes followed the gesture to said object. **I wonder. Will it be just the same as the last? Dull, lifeless, and boring? I hope not. Is it too much to ask to have some color in this place?** However her eyes did catch sight of another door further down. **That door looks different from the rest... Do I see some green on it? Maybe there is hope for this place after all...**

"Annou... Ulquiorra-sama... Whose room is that?" Okay so she would admit it was plaguing her mind with curiosity. If anything she was hoping it wasn't one of the other Espada's rooms. Being so close to one would surely be a nightmare!

"It is my room, woman." He didn't even bat an eye, let alone look to where she was gesturing.

She blanched. **HIS room? Why so close to his own quarters? Is this his way of trying to make sure what happened doesn't happen again by keeping me closer?**

"Can I see?" **That was a stupid question, Orihime. Why the hell would I ask to see the enemies bedroom, really? Okay maybe I just wanna see the door... I bet that green is a Ghotic number four maybe? **Her eyes shifted to his own, **Yeah that's gotta be it! I could see him having something like that on his door.**

"No." He stepped pass her to open the door to her new living quarters.

"Aw, I-I meant I wanted to see the door!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's a door, woman. Nothing much to see there."

"I know that!" She flushed, "I-It's just the first sign of real color I've seen in this dull place..." She mumbled under her breath as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Hn. Is color really all that important to you?"

"I-It would be nice instead of just white and black... Be a bit more homey at least."

"Las Noches isn't suppose to act as a second home for you, woman. This is your prison, not a zone of comfort." He shifted to grab her wrist and pull her into the room. "Now stay in here and don't try to drag attention to yourself, woman." Ulquiorra shifted moving to leave the area.

"Onna."

"What?" Was the damn woman calling him a woman?

"Onna...I prefer Onna... I know it means the same, but _woman_ from your lips seems so...crude. I don't think it fits you, Ulquiorra-sama." Orihime shifted slightly under his gaze sheepishly."I know it's an absurd request and would prefer being called by my name, but I don't expect such from you, so onna... please."

**This woman gets odder by the day... **"Onna... I don't recall you being in a situation for requests."

She raised her hands up defensively, "I-It wasn't a request! Just a preference really..."

"Very well..." He pointed to a door, "Through that door is a corridor, only use the door on the right two doors down within it. Do not go into any of the other doors, especially the other door at the end of the corridor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but...annou what is in that door?" She was a bit perplexed why it was the only one she could enter.

"It's the bathroom chamber, onna."

"Oh! Well then that makes sense then... " She smiled sheepishly, "But what about the door at the end of the corridor, why can't I go in that one? _Especially_ that one." She made sure to stress the word.

"It connects to my room. If you know whats good for you, you will not enter through that door."

**Well that explains why his door was so far down the hall... Wait connects to his room! He's literally going to be down that corridor! So...I'm sharing his bathroom! Oh merciful God where ever you may be please smite me now...** She groaned inwardly.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ulquiorra-sama..." Orihime seemed rather pale at the thought. **Maybe I can lock the side door from this side of it? The idea of him coming through that door when I'm asleep to spy on me is rather unwanted and creepy...**

"Best that you do, onna. I shall return shortly with your evening meal." Without further explanation he left the room leaving her to her own devices.

Now that Orihime actually had a moment to herself she gave the room a good look over. **Oh wow... This room is so much nicer then the other one. Even the window isn't barred! **She noted with joy.

In fact the room was nothing like the jail like one from before. It actually had a bed for starts, not a pull out couch like futon one, but a bed! Her first inclination was to jump onto it with a happy sigh and hugged one of the pillows. **Ne, so soft! And such plush blankets too! I wonder why he gave me this room... Didn't he say this wasn't suppose to be like a second home? Wait what if this room is only temporary till he finds another to put me in?**

A frown graced her lips, "I hope that's not the case..." She murmured clutching the pillow in a firm grip.

In her position her eyes moved else where taking note of the small splashes of color dotted within the room. There was even a shelf with a few books scattered on it, but hardly full. **Was he still organizing the room? **She questioned seeing how several shelves of the book case were empty and deserted of anything within them.

There was also a small work desk in one corner of the room, upon it was a book, though she couldn't see a title on it. Next to it was a bottle of ink and a quill. **So old fashioned... Why not a pen or pencil?**

Curious, Orihime left the comfort of the bed to approach the area and flipped the book open. **It's...blank? **Pulling out the chair she sat down at the fine oak desk to flip through the pages. Still she was only met with pages of white.

"I wonder if he'd mind if I used this..." She was really hoping he wouldn't, a journal to dot her thoughts in seemed like a way to pass the time, amongst other things. "Well...since he's not here to ask." She puffed up her chest with a pout playing at her lips, "I'll just use it anyway! Teach him to leave me alone all the time." She declared victoriously shifting to grab the feathered quill and open the ink bottle.

Immediately Orihime began furiously dotting things down, if not a bit frustratedly. Having to stop and dip her quill constantly proved to be rather annoying, making her wish all the more for a normal pen to use. However, if Orihime was anything it was stubborn; she certainly didn't allow something so trivial stand in her way. It wasn't until long did Orihime realize she was running out of things to dot down.

"Ahh what else can I write down!" She sighed in annoyance with a pout. She had practically wrote down anything and everything in such a short amount of time, that she found herself stumped. So instead she began doodling on the page making minor illustrations to go with her words. Content and amused with her drawings did she set the quill down.

"There... Now I just have to make sure Ulquiorra never see's those doodles." She giggled to herself. Standing up with a stretch she decided more exploring of her new room was in order. She decided to check out the bookshelf. Much to her surprise a rather classic story was located there.

**Beauty and the Beast. What a strange story for him to have in here. **Carefully she plucked it out from between two others to look the cover over. **Well that's odd... This doesn't look like anything like the Disney one. **A small frown graced her lips as she flipped the book open and scanned a few pages, **Even the art is completely different.**

It wasn't until she came across an image of the beast did she almost drop the book in shock. "Th-This can't be right..." she stated numbly with wide eyes. **He looks like Ulquiorra but more beastly. This must be a coincidence! **She tried to reassure herself, **What about Belle? **Frantically she flipped through the pages but came up empty handed. **No images of her, but this page... **She traced a spot over with her thumb, **it feels like she should be right here but she's not...**

Finding the book too surreal, even for her, she closed it and returned it to the shelf. **Next thing I'll know Gaston will look insanely close to Grimmjow... **She laughed it off nervously. **Now I'm just getting ahead of myself... There's no way another coincidence like that could happen. **She eyed the book warily as she chewed on her bottom lip, but perhaps for her own good decided not to look into it again.

Unfortunately for Orihime her curiosity got the better of her and after a short time had gone past she snatched the book up again. **Just a look see that's all just so it's not another coincidence.** She told her self as she flipped the pages looking for something to do with Gaston and a possible image. When she finally came across one she actually did drop the book this time. What she found wasn't a similar Grimmjow looking Gaston, but someone entirely different.

"Kurosaki-kun...?" She breathed out in a whisper, brows furrowed up in confusion and shock. **Why would Gaston look like Kurosaki-kun? This doesn't make sense at all! **Needless to say it was all too much for her to take in as she slumped down onto the bed.

"Onna."

**Ack, Ulquiorra! **Frantically Orihime got to her feet to grab the fallen book and return to the shelf. Once done she moved to the desk to close the book she had been writing in and hide within the bookshelf as well.

"I'm coming in." The door to the room began to open and she dived for the desk's chair to sit in and try to act perfectly normal. Well as normal as Orihime could get without looking like she was snooping around the room.

To bad her act of being normal just looked suspicious in Ulquiorra's eyes. He chose to over look this fact though as a servant followed in suit behind him than left, leaving the trolly of food within the room.

"You look anxious, onna." Ulquiorra pointed out grabbing a tray to set upon the desk and uncover.

"Anxious? Wh-Who me?" She laughed sheepishly, "You just caught me by surprise that's all really."

"Hn... Eat, onna." Honestly he didn't buy it. **This is going to be a long day isn't it...**

**Author Note: **Guess what... Your at the end of this chapter! Don't kill me? XD Hope it was lengthy enough. If not I'm uber sorry! TwT


End file.
